dragon_clifffandomcom-20200213-history
Cube
Cube is an assassin class adventurer whose primary attribute is Intelligence and it's element is Fire Damage. The unit will also deal Divine Damage with every active skill and tactic. The invitation for this unit can be gained by defeating bosses in the Snow Mountain dungeon. Despite not being a healer, its active skill Curse of Cube does serve the purpose of healing party members who deal damage and might subsitute role of shaman or even missionary if one is absent. Active Skill Curse of Cube: Deals 80% (of output capacity) divine and 20% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage to all enemy units, and plant 1 God Seed to all targets. Hitting enemies with God Seed will recover attacker 15% (of output capacity) life, lasting 6 seconds. School Every level purchased at the School adds 25% (of output capacity) divine, 5% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage and (of output capacity) healing. Tactic Formless: Hits an enemy unit 3 times, each hit deals 80% (of output capacity) divine and 40% (of output capacity) caster elemental damage. Every critical hit will cause an additional 50% (of output capacity) divine and 50% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage to all units. School Every level purchased at the School adds 10% (of output capacity) additional divine and 10% (of output capacity) additional caster's elemental damage, increases the amount of hits by 2 and increases the critical rate of the aura by 4 percent-point. Tactic Aura (Active at max rage): Every critical hit dealt further increase caster's crit rate by 8%. Passive star skills The passive star of Cube increases the number of hits for Formless by X. This number is increased at least two times. At growth potential 386, the number is three. Talents The talents of an adventurer are broken up into four groups that can only be accessed by putting a maximum number of talent points into the previous group. For example, to go from fire players first talent group to the second, you would need to put ten talent points into group one. An adventurer gains a talent point, which is used to increase the rank of a talent, every 5 levels. First Talent group The first talent group provides a mixture of offensive and defensive capabilities. If the team is lacking in one area, the first talent group can help pick up the slack, or provide a small but significant boost in combat. Second Talent Group The second talent group is exclusively Skill based talents. Third Talent Group The third talent group provides some assistance for late game combat, with an option to boost hit rate (important when enemies become more difficult to hit in higher Mystic Dungeons levels) and an increase in elemental damage. Fourth Talent Group The fourth talent group is exclusively deals with tactic based talents. Example stat unit In the table below are the example stats displayed of the adventurer with a certain rank and growth potential. The scores are shown are of the units itself, there are no items or talents involved, unless stated otherwise. Category:Assassin Category:Adventurers